P3
by xxpatixx
Summary: Bella mother and father die a mouth after Edward leaves and finds out that has two older sisters who take her to move in with her. Can they help Bella with her broken hart? Will she ever see Edward again? Please read it a Charmed crossover with twilight..
1. not you father

* * *

i want to thank x.St. Joan d'Arc.x for being my new Betaer plaeas be kind and review

i do not own twilght or charmed

* * *

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!! I am currently sitting in the waiting room in a hospital because Charlie is practically on his death bed. He got shot and now there is little to no chance that he will live.

"Bella you may come and see you father, he is asking for you." I stood and followed the doctor who had said this. He took me to  
Charlie's room and when I saw him, I wanted to die. There were tubes everywhere. I couldn't help but let my tears fall.

"Bella?" I could hear him say weakly as I walked to him.

"I am here daddy," I said softly.

"Bella I don't have much time left." I couldn't help but cry out, as he said this.

"Don't say that dad, you'll get better, just you watch and see! You can't leave me, your all I have left!" I sobbed.

" I'm sorry Bella, but I can't. I am going to be with you mother soon and I want you to know the truth. You know that I love you, right?" he asked me. I nodded in answer. "Bella you have to know that I am not your real father. Your mother was already pregnant with you when we married"  
This new piece of information was like a blow to my stomach and soon more tears were running down my face. "No, Bella don't cry, even though I am not your real father, I still love you more then anything else. You have to know that.. You're more my daughter then the man's who left you mother in the first place." He whispered in my ear as he patted my head slowly. I nodded.

"I Love you too, dad." I said and he smiled at the words that rushed out of my mouth before another sob took over.

"Now, Bella you are still too young to stay by your self, that's why you have to call your older sisters. They will tell you what will happen."

"What? Dad, I don't have sisters." I said trying to take everything in.

"Yes you do, they are older then you and have been living with your grandmother. She had been taking care of them before she died"

"How old are they?" Was all I could ask.

"The oldest is 22 and the other one is 19 they are good girls and they love each other and take good care of each other. I know that once they know you're alone they will not leave you. They will try and help you with what ever you need" he said. He looked so close to death now. He was much paler then he should have been and his eyes looked tired.

"Bella listen their phone number is in a thin black book back at home. It's in a drawer in my desk in my room. Call them and tell them what happened they will come and get you. I am sure that you will come to love them. "

"Ok dad but I will only do that if you die and you know-" I stopped when I saw that his eyes where now closed. "Dad...DAD!!" I yelled.  
No! He could not be gone!  
But he was and there was nothing I could do about it. The doctors came running in and tried to save him but there was nothing they could do to save him. They took me out of the room so that I could write down his time of death." I am sorry Miss. Swan but there was nothing we could do." Said one of the older doctors. Everyone that I have ever loved has died, what is going to happen to me?

Later that night

Later I went back home, I found the thin black book and my sisters' number. I decided there was no time like now and called them,

"Hello"

"Um... Hi you don't know me but I'm your sister Bella Swan. And I really need your help" I said, thinking that the women from the other end of the line must think I'm crazy, but I got the shock of my life when she shouted my name into the phone and I was forced to pull my ear away from the receiver.

"Bella? OH MY GOSH!! Phoebe! Come here! It's Bella!!" she yelled to someone in her house. Soon I could hear someone running towards the phone and the person holding it.

"Bella is that really you?" A different voice from the first one asked me, I presumed it was Phoebe.

"Yes" I said crying all over again.

"What's wrong, Hun?" the other voice asked .

"No, nothing. Everything is alright. Please, I need you. My Dad just died and Mom died last month. I have no one else to turn to." I cried into the phone, taking big gulps of air.

"Oh, Bella don't worry we're going to come get you but it will take us at least 3 days. Ok? So hang on there. We'll be there as soon as possible," the other girl said, I still didn't know her name.

"Please hurry." Was all I could say as I hanged up.

The next 3 days where hell, my father's funeral was the next day and all of Forks was there. After that I stayed home and the only one that was there with me was Jacob, my best friend. Billy had told him to stay with me until my sisters came to get me. Even thought he was there I still felt as if I was alone in my very small house. For those 3 days I went on without eating or going out. Everything was going so fast. First Edward left me, then 3 weeks later my mom dies, and now my so called father does too. It felt like it was all Edward's and the other Cullen's fault that this was happening to me. They had left and everything had gone down hill from there on. It was their fault and the love I once had for each and every one of them became hate. I couldn't help but blame them for being all alone. I started to wonder who my real father was. I wanted to know why he left my mom. Did he not love me? Was he with my sisters? Where could he be? Nothing made sense to me anymore. I always found myself crying when I thought of all this. On the 3rd day I was very weak from not eating, that when I heard the door bell I couldn't even move to go see if it was them. Jacob got the door and in walked two young women but before I could say anything to them I passed out.


	2. not leaving you

i want to thank x.St. Joan d'Arc.x for being my new Betaer plaeas be kind and review if you want me to update soon, if you dont then it will take me a little longer too update..

i do not own twilght or charmed

* * *

"Bella?" Was the first thing I heard. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my sisters. One had long jet black hair and light brown eyes and the other had light brown eyes with short brown hair.

"You're finally up? That's good." She said as Jacob came in with some food.

"Thank you Jacob, you can go home now. We will be leaving in a few hours anyways." Said the one with black hair.

"Ok. Don't worry about telling the school about her leaving. My dad did it already. As well, I'd like to know if it would be ok if I can come and visited Bella in the summers?" He asked them, they nodded in response.

"Of course you can. You can come over to see her whenever you want." The brown head said.

"Thanks I'll see you around Bella. Take care." He said as he left. He was the last person that I cared for and even though my sisters where here I couldn't help but fall apart."Bella what's wrong?"

"Phoebe! What do you think is wrong with her? She just lost her step dad and her mom's gone as well. Of course she'll be sad!"

"Oh. Right. Don't worry Bella you have us now and we will not leave you. We love you. By the way, I'm Prue Halliwell and this is Phoebe Halliwell and like I was saying we are here and we will be a family together!"

"No! Don't love me ! You'll only get hurt or leave me like everyone else has." I cried.

"Bella don't say that. We all know that leaving brings more problems then it solves them." Phoebe said as she patted me on the head.

"I wish he knew that! Then maybe he wouldn't have left me or he would have taken me with him." I sobbed.

"Him? Him who?" Prue asked.

"Edward."

"Who's he?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked me.

"He left me. He had said he loved me and that he was going to stay with me. But then he said that he didn't want me and that he had been lying. Then 3 weeks later mom died and now dad is gone. I'm afraid that you will leave me too, like everybody else has." I sobbed.

"Don't say that. First of all, no man is worth our tears and you will find a new guy that will love you more then him. Ok, now second of all, we won't be leaving you, not now, not ever." Prue told me, with a large smile and a gentle hug.

"Ya! That's right. Don't ever be down when a guy leaves you! Remember that no matter what your problem is, you will always have us from now on. We're not going anywhere." Pheobe said, joining in, in our hug.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged them back.

"Now eat! We have to go in 4 hours." Phoebe said as she put a spoon full of eggs into my mouth. Some how I felt better just talking to them. I knew that we would be close, I could just tell.

i do not own twilght or charmed

* * *


	3. the book

_**i want to thank x.St. Joan d'Arc.x for checking the spilling and sorry for taking so long and sorry that this is short the next chapter will be longer and the Pov will Be Edwards and the other beside Bella but you all have to kind and review if I get more review I will update much faster**_

_**i do not own twilght or charmed**_

Bella's POV

After eating we packed my clothes and packed a few other things. When we were done, we left for the airport. Once we were there we checked in our luggage, looked around the duty free for a while and then finally borded our plane that was going to Alaska.

After a couple of hours of flight we finally landed in Alaska. After getting off the plane, we headed to the luggage thing to get our bags, Prue and Phoebe helping me with them. We took a taxi to their, well now, our house.  
The house was old, it looked like it has been built over 50 years ago or more. But there was something about it that I liked.  
"Home sweet home" said Phoebe as she opened the house. "We're doing some re-decorating. You know, after grandmother died we got all of this new furniture and stuff and we just don't have the heart to get rid of it. "

"Ya, this is where we grew up and where you were born!" Phoebe added

"Oh! It's great, I like it!" I looked around.

"Well, come on, we'll show you around!" Prue said putting an arm around me.  
We did a little tour of the house and when we go down stairs they took me to my 'new' room. They left me to unpack. I looked around they had set this room up for me. I could tell that the bed was new and everything else was new. The room was very big as I got everything out I put on the TV in that was placed casually against the wall facing my bed and as I did I heard someone calling me.

"Bella!" it said as I looked up. I got up from the bed and walked out into the hallway.

"Bella is there something wrong? " Phoebe asked she and Prue were walking towards me  
"Ya. I thought I heard something." I said as I walked to them. "Bella come to me... bring your sisters with you!" The voice said again.

"There it is again!" I said, "Come on lets go check it out I can still hear it." I said they nodded and soon I was walking in the direction the voice was coming from with my sisters following me. We ended up upstairs in front of a door that looked like it led to the atic, they had not shown me this room during the grand tour of the house.

"We cant go in there, Bella. The door is busted." Pheobe said as I opened the door with no problem.

"Wow come on."  
We entered and saw an old book. I went to it and they followed me. I couldn't help but opening it.

"Look at what this says!" I said as I readed the first page. "I CALL UPON THE ANCIENT POWER! BRING YOUR POWERS TO US, SISTERS OF THREE. WE WANT THE POWER! GIVE US THE POWER!" As I shouted the last line we all fell to the floor one by one, passed out for an unknown reason….


	4. buming into eacher other

_**i want to thank x.St. Joan d'Arc.x for checking the spilling and sorry for taking so long and sorry that this is short the next chapter will be longer and the Pov will Be Edwards and the other beside Bella but you all have to kind and review if I get more review I will update much faster**_

_**i do not own twilght or charmed**_

A month after Bella and her sister's passed out

Edwards POV

Bella… She's the only thing that I can think about. We are now in Alaska,we have been here for quit a awhile now. I miss my Bella so much but she would have forgotten me by now. She is most probably with some other guy like Mick or Eric, but not me, she could not be with a beast like me. I am still going to high school but I've been missing the last month and a half of school. Today I have to go. As I walk down the starirs to our house I see Alice who just gives me a dirty look.

She's still mad that we moved away from Bella. I am even angrier at myself for leaving Bella but we had to. She was in too much danger if we stayed. Alice stopped walking and I looked at her, she had a dazed on her face, she must be having a vision.

"What do you see Alice?" I asked her as she just looked at me and smiled

"We will meet one of the charmed ones today" was all she said as she walked into the car

"The charmed ones, I heard of them. Everyone is talking about them right now, the ones who are protectors of the innocents. Man, that was a ton of crap." I said I still couldn't believe there are 'witch' that protect us. Ya right.

"Come on edward" Alice yelled from my car. I nodded and I went other to her. And we drove to school.

Alice POV

I can't believe what I just saw. I saw Bella and she was here!! We are going to bump into her at lunch. I can't wait to see her, I also saw that she was one of the charmed ones and I just love her new style. I can't wait to see her, I am going to keep an eye open for her…

I saw that Edward was looking at me. Crap I think he read my mind but maybe  
not.  
"We are leaving her again, this is our last week of school here" he said crap did he hear.

Bella's POV

Well I'm no longer Bella Swan. I am now Piper Halliwell. My sister and I found a late letter that was for when the 3 of use were together. In it, it said that my name was meant to be Piper Halliwell and so I change it, I don't know why but I'm happy that I changed it. It feels more me. Well me and my sister are the 'charmed ones' the moment I opened that book and  
read from it we passed out but then a few days into the week we found out that we had powers. Prue can move things with her eyes, Phoebe can see the future and I can freeze time, and when ever I cry my tears can heal anyone that is hurt but I count heal myself. We found out that our mother and grandmother were both witches and that as the charmed ones we can only die if we get burnt or hurt. We are in the line of dudes which are to protect anyone who needs it.

I had been going to school for the last month but I had to leave and go out for lunch with my sisters who came to get me. And we spent an hour just sitting and talking as we all ate. It was fun, we became so close it's like we grew up together. There was always something to talk about if there was something one of us didn't like the others did. Today we had to find  
something out about this whole being a which thing so we are going to talk about it at lunch. As I drove to school I saw a car. It was just like Edward's and it brought back memories of one that I had forgotten for a while now. But seeing that car just brings them back both Prue and Phoebe know about Edward being a vampire and why he left. And they just held me through the whole thing. Prue said that if he left it was his mistake and that I will find someone much better then him. I don't know if I will find someone better but they assure me that I will. I entered the school which was 5 times bigger then my old one. I have some really nice friend too I sit with them as I wait for my sisters to come and get me for lunch.

"Come on Piper! Class is going to start" a girl said as she ran in side, I followed her.

_Lunch time _

Edward POV  
Alice and I sat alone like we always did, I dint want to be here, Bella would be here. It's not like I don't want to see her it's just that it will be harder to say good bye to her again. I looked around to see if I could see her but there were way too many students here. Then I saw a girl that looked to be in her early 20's at the door and in her hands was a big old book that looked like it could be older then me. I stood up when I bump into someone.

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting with some of my friends as they ate. "Piper why do you always have to go with your sisters to eat?" Amy asked me as she ate.

"Oh we just like to eat together that's all." I said

"Oh isn't that Prue over there?" she asked as she pointed to the doors "What's that in her hands it looks like an old book." she said as I looked at Prue. She was looking around looking for me. She had the BOOK!!

"Um I have to go, see ya later." I said as I took my backpack and walked to where my sister was, not looking where I was going… I bummed into someone hard and cold I looked up to see…


	5. leave me alone

_**i want to thank x.St. Joan d'Arc.x for checking the spilling and i also wati to thank bmw72792 foor the idea for the next 2 chapters. if there is anyone who has a idea i would love to haer it. btw i was going to mach up leo and bella in the beging and then she gose back to edward what do you all think? will plaese remember to reviw and tell me what you think. will that all and i hope you all ike it**_

_**oha nd befor i forget i looking for a new beta for this stoey cose x.St. Joan d'Arc.x is going alway for the summer and wount have time to so if there is anyone who wnat to be beta just pm me ok thank you that all.**_

_**i do not own twilght or charmed**_

I looked up to see none other then Edward looking at me as well.

"Bella" he said in his same voice

"Bella!!" Alice yelled out as she hugged me. I pushed away and looked at them Leave me alone. Don't ever come near me again. That's all you guys can do anyways" was all I said as I went to my sisters who were now waiting for me alone with a man. That looked around his late 30's .

Prue didn't seem happy and kept an eye on the man who looked at her and the book. "I thought we were going to keep the book at home." I said as I walked to them.

Edward's POV

I saw her, my angel. There was so much I wanted to tell her I wanted to hug her, run always from her, keep her in my arms forever never letting go of her.

"Bella" was all I could say as Alice then ran to her and hugged her yelling her name which made some of the kids look at us. At first I thought Bella would hug her back but she just pushed Alice away and I could see that Alice didn't expect that. Her face was shocked as Bella looked at us and gave us a look of pure hate.

"Leave me alone, don't ever come near me. That's all you guys keep doing anyways." She then went passed us and went to 2 other girls that seem to be waiting for her an a man that looked a lot like her. I looked at them an tried to read their minds. I couldn't hear the other two girls, they were like Bella!! I then tried the man and heard him think "Piper. My little girl how you've grown" he thought.

I looked at Alice who looked like she was about to cry if she could that is. I took her hand and we followed Bella to them. I could hear her say "I thought we where going to keep the book at home." she said in a worried voice. She then stopped dead in her tracks. It was like something took a hold of her. She then went straight to the girl with the book.

Bella's POV

I was half way to them when I felt something go into me. I then moved towards Prue and said as looked at the book.

"Give me the book" I said, it wasn't me at all it was what ever was in my body. I tried to warn them it wasn't me but I couldn't.

"Piper are you ok?" they asked me

"I said give me the book or your sister will die." I said as I felt something inside my stomach it felt like they where ripping out my guts.

"Nno. Don't give them the book" I finally managed to say. However the thing in my body went forward and tried to take the book but the moment I touched the book it took what ever was in me out. I was about to drop back but Prue dropped the book and grasped me. Phoebe helped her, my hand was on my stomach and I saw that there was an opening like someone had stabbed me there. I put my hand up and saw the blood on my hands.

"Piper don't worry you'll be fine." She said trying to hold me up.

"So are you going to give me the book" asked a voice, we turned to see Amy. Everyone seemed to stop eating all of them had red eyes.

"Your not going to get it." Phoebe yelled at her.  
"Oh and how are you going to stop me. I thought the charmed ones where the most powerful of all whitchs but it was so easy to take over her body and if it wasn't for the power within the book itself it would have been mine." she said as she sent some of the now zomby like students after us.

Prue fought them away as Phoebe heled me up. "How did youhis to them?" I asked her weekly

"Oh this, I put something in the food for the past week, why do you think I have been trying to make you eat some of it? And you did but only once so I don't think I would have much control of you.

I then saw Edward and he was in the middle of all this. They where looking at me and I. Both were thinking the same thing how did I get in this trouble? I lifted my arms and froze everyone but me and my sisters. But Amy dint freeze.

"That little trick doesn't work on me you know I'm much stronger then the others that you have ever faced." She said.

"Girls! Here use this." the man said as he came to us with the book with a page open. We nodded and said it when we said it she was gone and everyone unfroze everyone looked at me and saw that I was bleeding I couldn't stay awake any longer, I had to close my eyes…

"Piper!!" was the last think I heard my sisters yell as I fell into darkness…


	6. hospitl

**sorry for making you all wait but here is the next chapter and i hope you like it and plaese review!! and i want to thank whatever12345 for being my new bate!! so you all better review if not the next one will not be up for weeks intill you all do!! will that all **

**enjoy**

**I do not own charmed or Twilight**

Prue POV

"Piper. Piper Please don't go," Phoebe and I said.  
Both of us had her in our arms when she passed out. I looked up to see the students look at her, scared.

"Someone please help Call the hospital!" I shouted, while sobbing. I looked at Piper's weak body and couldn't believe this was happening. This could not be the end. We had just found one another again and then this happens.

I saw two young people, looking about Piper's age, rush to us. Even at the situation I'm currently in, I couldn't help but think that they were very beautiful. The young man put his coat on Piper's stomach and looked at me.

"We need to keep her from losing so much blood " He shouted, fear evident in his voice.

Although he said this in a rush, I noticed that his voice sounded like one an angel would have. He then looked at the girl next to him who gave him her sweater. "Call the hospital now."

The girl nodded and took out her cell phone, dialing the hospital's number.  
Within a few minutes, Piper opened her eyes. "Piper, hang on. Don't worry you're going to be fine. Everything will be okay. Don't leave us. Please try to stay awake."

"It hurts, Prue. It really hurts and I'm getting cold," Piper said as I pulled her closer.

"Here, Piper, honey," said our father as he took off his jacket and put it around her. "Don't leave us, okay?" He had only met Piper once and it was only for one day, so seeing her like this must be hard, but then again, he left mom and us. What does he care?

"Damn it What is taking them so long?" Our father yelled, frustrated. I could tell he was mad.

"They're on their way, sir," the boy replied.

"The hell with this. I am not going to let my little girl die " he shouted before taking Piper out of my arms and carry her out.

Phoebe and I followed them out. The other young man and woman also followed us. As we walked I couldn't help but wonder what their connection with Piper was. Are they her friends? They seemed to care a lot about her well being.

We left the school in a hurry, dodging teachers wanting to know what had happened. We rushed to the car as our father drove. Piper was trying to stay awake and helped us get to the hospital faster by freezing the cars in front of us so we could pass them. We got there in about 10 minutes. Dad took Piper in his arms and carried her inside. Phoebe and I ran inside, both of us on each side of Bella.

"Prue? Phoebe? I'm cold and I can't feel anything," she muttered, her voice shaky and not even reaching a whisper.

Phoebe POV

I couldn't believe this. First it was grandmother, then it was our mom. Now it's our sister! This wasn't happening. She couldn't leave us, especially not now when we were all together. I could see that Prue was taking this hard. She's visibly filled with fear and concern, as was I. The doctors were trying to stop the bleeding. We don't know what happened after because they made us leave the room. Prue and I were outside the room as we watched a doctor run inside. After a few minutes, we were once again joined by the young man and woman who helped us.

"How is she?" The girl asked us, concern evident in her voice.

"We don't know yet. Last we heard, they were trying to stop the bleeding. I think she will be fine though," I said hopefully.

"Thank you very much for your help," Prue said as she looked at them.

"It was no problem. We were glad to help. So, who are you guys, her friends?" The boy asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"What? Friends? No, we're Piper's sisters. You see, our mother died not too long ago and her stepfather did as well. Now, we are all she has. How about you? How do you know Piper?" Prue asked as we looked at them.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but before she got anything out, the boy covered it.

"We've seen her around and she seems nice. Well, we have to go now. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said, a little too eager to leave. Just as they left, the doctor came out and approached us.

"Oh, sorry, but is Bella's father here?" The doctor inquired, looking around the room.

"How do you know her name?" Prue asked.

"We have met before. I am Carlisle Cullen. Where is Charlie? I have to talk to him," he said.

"Sorry, but he is dead," I informed him. I noticed that he looked taken aback.

"Oh. How about her mother?"

"She is dead as well," Prue said with her arms crossed.

"What? How could they both be dead? I just spoke to them a few months ago."

"Well, they are. Piper, who you know as Bella, only has us now," Prue told him.

"And who are you?" Carlisle asked us.

"We're her older sisters. I am Prue and this is Phoebe," Prue introduced us.

"Oh, I never knew she had any sisters. How about you sir?" he asked our dad.

"I am their real father. I can try and answer your question if you like," our father offered.

"That would be a great help. I would like to know how all this works out. I mean Bella never said a word. Please follow me to my office," Carlisle said as he started walking and motioned for us to follow him.

"Look, we will go with you. Please just tell us how she is first," I pleaded.

He smiled at me and said, "She will be fine. We stopped the bleeding and there is no major injury. Right now she just needs to rest and for her wound to heal. She is asleep as we speak. Do not worry. They will take her to a room right now."

I nodded as we followed him.

**_Next day Bella's POV_**

My sisters were all over me when I finally woke up. They hugged me and they would constantly ask me if there was anything they could get me. I know they do it because they loved me, but I still don't want them too. I can take care of myself. I also met the man with them only to find out that he was my real father. I noticed that Prue seemed to dislike him. Phoebe, on the other hand, liked him. She even told me to gave him a chance, which I was happy I did.

A nurse would come and check my wound every hour. Somehow it was healing fast. They were going to let me go home by tomorrow. So far, some of my new friends from school have come and asked me what happened. For some reason they don't remember what happened in the lunch room, which is good for us. In fact, they don't even remember me being in class, which is weird. Anyway, they had come with flowers and balloons, which I appreciated. They only stayed for a little bit since they were only allowed to skip the first two hours of school to come. Now I am here alone since my sisters had to go to work and my dad is at a meeting. He said that he will come to see me as soon as it's over though. As a way to ease my boredom, I started to read a book that Prue lent to me when I head a knock on the door.

"Come in. Is that you, dad?" I asked and looked up to see all of the Cullens standing by the door. As I looked at them, I felt anger overcome me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. 


	7. HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP

Ok everyone need help on the next chapter. In the next chapter Bella\piper makes Rosalie worse fear will come true!! So I need help to pick one. So what do you all think it should be?? I was think of being old and ugly but I want to asked all of you what you think..

will that alll the next chapter will be up sooner if you hepl me out with this

will that all plaese help


	8. big fight and Grams is back

**sorry for making you all wait but here is the next chapter and i hope you like it and plaese review!! and i want to thank whatever12345 for cheking everythink over and for a bonese for all of you that been waiting this is one of the longers chapters!! it about 6 pages!! so plaese Reveiw and tell me what you think of it. i dont know if i did as good as a job as the others but that up to u all. oh adn plaese Review thhat all on with the story**

**i do not own twilight or charmed if i did then i could get my future godchild lots and lots of toys and clothers. **

"Come in. Is that you, dad?" I asked and looked up to see all of the Cullens standing by the door. As I looked at them, I felt anger overcome me. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. Esme was the first to come and hug me. I pulled always from her as best as I could.

"Oh, Bella. I am so happy to see you and that your ok," she said as she looked at me. I had changed a lot during the past few months. My hair has gotten longer, and I have grown a little too. I looked older and less like a klutz.

"Bella, you look so much older," she stated after examining me.

"Well, you all look the same though, right? So, I will ask you again. What are you doing here?" I asked, well, more like demanded. Emmett walked closer to me.

"Don't come near me just stay where you are. Don't come closer. Tell me, what you want?" I was angry. How dare they come see me after they left me alone to deal with everything on my own. And now they come back when I've found happiness.

"We came here to talk to you. Now, tell us what happened to you. Why doesn't anyone in your school remember anything? How did that happen?" Carlisle asked me softly. I noticed that there was pity in his eyes. PITY Why would he feel that for me? What do they care? They left me once and they will only hurt me again.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I hissed at them

"Bella, don't make this harder than it has to be," Edward said, a little upset.

"Don't call me that. My name is not Bella," I snapped. All this stress made my wound start to hurt a little, so I laid back down, trying to hide the pain.

"What? Bella, please that's the name your mother and father chose for you."

"Yes, that was my name when I had a normal life, but I don't have that anymore. Don't you understand? I had to give everything up. I had to give up being human, something you never waned me to do."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Emmett seemed a little sad at what I was saying.

"She's one of the charmed ones. She had to give up her humanity to be one," Alice informed everyone in a whisper.

"How can you gave something up that you never had? I was never normal. I can never have that normal life you wanted me to have. And don't call me Bella. That's not my name."

"What is your name then?"

"It's Piper Halliwell. That's what the man that I talked to along with the two young ladies said it was, but I still don't understand how he can be your father and those girls your sisters," Carlisle explained.

I sighed. They should know what's going on. I owe them that much for saving my life so many times.

"My mother was married before to Victor. Well, they had Prue and then phoebe. They lived happily for a while but eventually, my father got tired of all of the magic and not being able to help so he turned his back on them. I say them because he had no clue my mother was going to have me. When she found out, she was so happy because that would mean the charmed ones had finally arrived. The three sisters that was said to come and save the mortal world from the demons. I really don't feel like telling you the rest of the story. Now, please get out of my room," I explained but they didn't move at all.

"What else do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"We're not leaving, Bella. We don't care if you change your name. You're still Bella to us, and we will not let you throw your life away. You can still live a normal life, find someone, get married, and have a family. I don't know, but there is a way," Edward said, which made me laugh.

"What do you all care? You left me when I needed you most. A week after you left, my grandmother died and then three weeks later my mother did too. Then the man I thought was my father died, but before he did, he told me I was not his daughter and that I have two older sisters. Not one, but two Then when I moved here about two months ago, I found out that was a witch and that I have to fight demons Not only that but I met my real father and meet up with you all when I thought I would never see you again, which I really hoped for. So, why don't you just leave now. That's all you guys are good for anyway " A few tears came down from my face. Edward tried to come to me but I took the nearest thing, which was a vase and threw it at him.

"Leave now," I demanded.

Carlisle tried to calm me but it didn't work. "Bella we are not going to leave you. Not now anyway. Just tell us more. How could this happen? You were lucky that you lived through this. What if next time you won't be so lucky? What if next time you die?" he asked.

"So then I die doing my job that I was born to do," I snapped at them.

"Just stop being a spoiled stubborn brat. What's with you? Don't you see that they care for you? I don't see why my family is even here. You're nothing but a spoiled little human girl who might I add, would never be as beautiful as me," Rosalie said.  
I was going to let go but I don't want them near me. I don't want to hurt anymore and I don't want them to get hurt, so this is the only way and how dare she talk to me like that. I was no longer Bella Swan. I am now Piper Halliwell, a all powerful witch, one of the charmed ones, and no one talks to us like that. I thought of a spell, so they could see how powerful I was.

"I thought I told you I am not Bella. I am Piper and I am so tired of you looking down on me, so lets see what your biggest fear is now, shall we.

As beautiful as a flower  
As tender as the wind  
As mothly of trucker  
Lets teach her a lesson  
About respites  
Turn her  
And make her see what she fears most  
for the next twenty-four hours."

I know it was lame but it worked Rosalie's hair began to turn gray and her skin become wrinkly and she looked like an old lady. She then looked at me. I know what she was thinking. She was now in a world of illusion and no one else could see what she sees. No one, but me.

Rosalie POV

I don't know what happened. At first I was looking at Bella and she said this weird rhyme. The next thing I know, I felt this pain. My hair turned gray and my prefect skin become that of an old lady Emmett was there to charm me, then I looked up at Bella. She looked so sad.

"Bella, why are you doing this? Why did you do this to me?" I asked her.

"What's wrong, Rosalie? Don't you know why? You hate me and that's why. Before, you were always the one who hated me the most. The one who hated me for being human," she explained.

"I don't hate you," I said, but she just smiled.

"It's too late." I then saw Emmett. He was walking away from me.

"I don't want to be married to an old lady, we'll so over." he said as my family all left me.

Bella POV

Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, thinking that he was leaving her. Now at least she knows how I felt even only a little "Bella, dear, why did you do this?" Esme asked, looking like she was near tears.

"My name is not Bella " I exclaimed. I hated to talk to Esme like this because I saw her as a mother, but if I want them out for good, I have to play my part well. "The girl you once knew died the day you all left. The girl you're looking at is Piper Now, I want you all to leave"

"Is that what you really want?" Jasper asked me. I nodded. "Fine, Be-- I mean Piper, but I just wanted to say sorry. This is all my fault."

"Don't worry, Jasper. I should actually thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found out who I really was."

"No!" Edward interrupted. Why was he making all this so difficult? I know they are planning to leave. They should just do it.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"What do you think? Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you can't lead a normal life. You can you can still have a boyfriend, a husband, a baby, and even a family!"

I had to laugh. He still doesn't get it. "Look, Edward. I don't want any of that not anymore. I have given up on love. So, now leave! I don't feel well and your presence here is not helping me feel better."

They didn't move. None of them moved at all. Ugh. Why am I not surprised? I could tell that they were getting ready to make me come to my senses and that they would stay all day if they had to.

"What are you? Deaf? I said leave!" I yelled this time as a shock of pain went through me. They looked at me as someone opened the door. In came my father, Jeremy Burnes, and my grandmother?

Wait, Grams!

"Piper, honey, what's wrong?" Grams asked me as she walked towards me. She then looked at the Cullens and gave them a dirty look. I think she might know who they were.

"Did you not hear what she said? She said get out of her room now!" Grams yelled at them. When the Cullen's didn't move, she walked over to them.

"Piper, we just want to say goodbye," Alice said sadly. "We'll leave this week."

I looked at them. "You don't have to because my sisters and I are moving. With luck, we will never cross paths again so you can stay here."

I could see Esme looking so sad as they left. Once I knew they were gone, I broke down in tears. Jeremy came to me and hugged me. He was so kind.

"Whatever they did, don't worry. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you," he assured me in a soft voice. It sounded like Edward when he was worried about me. I looked at him once I had stopped crying.

"I thought we would meet you in New York. You should be in the airport right now." I said.

"Well, I was about to go when your sisters called me and told me what happened. I couldn't go with out seeing how you where so I postponed the flight so I still have about 2 hours before I should leave," he explained and I smiled at him in response. "So, how are you felling?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Well, I hope you get better soon and I was wondering once you get to New York, would you like to go to the movies?" Jeremy asked me.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I did say I was giving up on love, which is true, but is it fair for me to gave it up just because of Edward?

"Umm.. okay. That sounds fun," I answered him. I don't think it would be too bad going with him. It is just a movie. After all, we are just friends.

"Really? This is so great! Well, I have to go. Take care, okay, Piper?" He then kissed my forehead and left the room. My father was smirking as Grams hugged me.

"It's so good to see you, my dear. Now, tell me what were those vampires doing here?" She questioned.

My father looked surprised. "What? They where vampires? Did they do anything to you? Are you okay?" He asked as he looked me over.

"Yeah. The guy with reddish hair was my boyfriend. He broke up with me and just left. I don't want to talk about it. So tell me, how is it that your alive?" I asked her, feeling a little better.

"Oh, your sisters summoned me, so I could come and tell you three a little more about what you really are, but we have to wait until tomorrow when you come home. Now, I really want to talk about why those vampires were here.," she said as she sat down on my bed.

"Well, I don't. They where the ones who broke me. The ones that left me alone when I needed them the most. I don't care anymore. I just want them out of my life. I wish I never even met them." After saying those harsh words, I started to cry. I vaguely remember my father taking me in his arms where I fell asleep after finally letting my feelings out.


	9. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	10. i would be lying

i want to thank swimmer07 for being my new betaer!!

i do not own twilight or charmed

"I thought you were--"

"Oh, your sisters summoned me, so I could come and tell you three a little more about what you really are, but we have to wait until tomorrow when you come home. Now, I really want to talk about why those vampires were here," she said as she sat down on my bed.

"Well, I don't. They were the ones who broke me, the ones that left me alone when I needed them the most. I don't care anymore. I just want them out of my life. I wish I never even met them." After saying those harsh words, I started to cry. I vaguely remember Grams taking me in her arms where I fell asleep after finally letting my feelings out.  
**_  
Grams POV_**

I watched as my little Piper slept in my arms. Prue and Phoebe told me what had happen to her after her step-father died and I could just feel all of her pain. She had been thru so much and I knew those vampires had put her thru even more. Once we had to go I kissed her forehead and left to get everything ready for tomorrow. I knew that she wouldn't be able to move on with the memories of the vampires hurting her, so I will make her forget until she finds a new love.  
**_  
Bella/Piper POV  
_  
I slept for a long time; I think it's because I don't want to wake up and I'm still a little upset. But that night I felt something really warm on my wound. As I open my eye and saw a bright light. There was a man over me, glowing like and angel. He smiled at me; his smile was much more like an angel than Edward's. He put his glowing hand on my head, over my wound.**

"Sleep. Your wounds will heal faster now." His voice was so sweet… And then she dispersed in blue lights….. And I drifted to sleep….

**_Prue pov.  
_  
Once we got to see Piper again, she was asleep. Grams told us what happened and we couldn't believe that theses vampires came here after all the pain they caused her. But today we would pick her up and then she will go to school for only a week and then we will be off to New York. Grams wants to erase  
Piper's memory of them before she stars school again and I have to agree with her. It's for the best. She is still hurting inside.**

"Prue, can you please hurry up? We need to pick up Piper as soon as we can.  
I want to see how she is." Phoebe said as I drove. Man she can be so  
annoying sometimes.  
"Just wait. We're almost there."

Phoebe POV

Man I just do not want to see Piper. I wish I could beat the crap out of those vampires that caused her so much pain, but neither Grams nor Prue would let me. Once we got to the hospital I ran inside with Prue behind me. We when to her room to see she was alone.

"Hi there Prue, Phoebe. I am ready to go. The doctor just has to come and check the wound," she said smiling. "And then I have to tell you what happen last night, ok?" We nodded and waited for Carlisle come in along with Alice and the nurse.

"Can I have another doctor?" she asked

"Miss Halliwell Mr. Cullen is the best doctor here" the nurse told her. But Piper was stubborn she looked at the nurse and said, "Well then I want the worst doctor."

"But Miss. Halliwell, that would not be good. "

"Am the patient right, I want you to bring in the worse doctor you  
have."

At that moment a big guy came in. "Hi there, I am the worst doctors there is. I am Emmett Cullen." Piper looked mad. I've never seen her like this it's like she doesn't want any of the Cullens to be her doctor.  


"Listen I don't think your understanding what I want. I don't want to have 'them' give me a check-up."

"Miss. Halliwell please we need to check on how your wound is closing up I don't see why you don't want Dr. Cullen to check you. So, please, let us go through this, " the nurse begged.

"No!"

"Piper, stop this! The faster we get home the faster we can pack to  
leave." I finally said

"Fine! You're just lucky I don't like to argue with you." she said as  
the doctor sighed.

5 minutes later Normal pov

"How is she, Dr. Cullen?" Prue asked him

"She's all good her wound closed up every fast. Faster than any I have ever seen. Tell me, is your family fast healers?" He asked

"Ya we are fast healers. We have to be because everyone in our family is a klutz and we fall a lot when we are younger but we grow out of it…" Piper said

"Everything is fine and you may go, but first I would like to have a word with you alone, if you don't mind."

"Sorry but I do mind and I really do have to go, so if you don't mind I have to get changed and go home with my sisters," Bella said as she stood up and took the clothes her sisters got her and entered the bathroom.

"Sorry about Piper she gets like this a lot she been through a lot since our grandmother, mother, and her step father die all passed away recently."

"Was the woman that came yesterday her grandmother?" he asked as Prue realized what she had said wrong.

"Um… Yes but she from our father side." she said quickly.

"Oh very will then if you don't mind I would ready want to have a word with her."

"Ok then we be in the waiting room," Prue said as she and Phoebe left.

Bella came out a few minutes later to see that her sisters were gone and she was now alone with Carlisle!

Bella pov

"Now what?" I asked him as he sat there.

"Bella please don't make this difficult, I just want to talk to you."

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked

"Please Bella don't hate us. We don't want to leave you. But Edward thought it was the best at the time and I am sorry we did. Bella, please, I know this is hard to believe but we all love you and want to come with us. We want to make sure you are safe. We don't know how to say we are sorry but please just stay with us for a little while more and see that we mean what we say." he said he looked at me with sad eyes I wish I could believe him but I couldn't, I couldn't forget everything that had happened. I couldn't.

"Don't say that Carlisle. I don't and won't believe you. You all left me because you don't love me. You don't know what I have been through  
since my mother and father died, well at least the man I thought was my father for so long. I didn't know I had sisters or who I really was. You don't know the pain I've been living with and my sisters are the ones that are making everything better! So please me and my sister are moving and it's better this way. In the future we will not run into each other; it's for the best. I would say it was a pleasure to see you again but I would be lying, and my father always taught me to never lie." And with that I walked out. I went  
into the waiting room and hugged my sisters. I needed them right now.

"Can we go home? I am not feeling will and want to go home and rest." I said as a few tears come down my face.

"Ok, Piper. Come on sis," they said as we walked to the car.

15 minutes later

We got home in recorded time. I went in to find Grams.

"Piper, my sweet little girl, what's wrong?" she asked me as she walked to me and hugged me. I just noticed that I was still crying. I looked at her and she knew.

"Why is it that the one we fall in love with always hurts us? I can't  
stand the pain, Grams. I just can't anymore. Please help me forget. I don't know if I can handle it anymore." I cried in her arms. My sisters came back inside and they looked at us.

"Piper what wrong? Why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked

"I just want to forget about him. Please, I just want to forget."

"There, there, my little Piper. Don't worry; there is a spell that will  
make you forget. But you will remember once you find a new love, sweetie," she said. I looked at her "It's your choose thought but the pain will go away for a while, but once you find that someone then it will come back, but it will all depend if it stays or goes away." This was my chance to forget for a while and the pain would leave even though I would get them back when I found a new love, which I doubt I would find,


	11. not the one am looking for more imfo

****

****

you guys are the best but its not The Haunting or rose red but my mom did tell me more of the movie so here goes

The movie is about some people going into a house like I said before, they stay the night and when they try to sleep some kids sprit go under the blacks and you can see their face thought the sheets. and like is said before in this house there are a lot of passage ways. One of the rooms is a mirror like ball room and it turns around on its own in the hose they find out that the people who use to live there killed the kids and the put them in the chimney the die kids are not evil thought and in the dvd\moive you see a big house with the kids skills on it. will i hope that a little more then last time please help me my mom is still bugging.. and i really want to put the next chapter up but she making me look for this move oh and the move came out about the same time as _the ring. btw am still looking for a beta for this story so if you like to help please tell me. _

that all I have to go on so if any of you know of any movie like that just tell me the title and I will update when I find the right one if not my mom will not leave me alone!!!! And wont let me write!!! (am cryingL )

Thanks for those who tried and help love ya all lots in a non grayish way… you know what I mean … am going crazy!!!


	12. no memorys and leaving

**_i want to thank swimmer07 for being my new betaer!! plasese guys rewer more i wnat to know what you all think and if am doing a good job i dont want to like ruin it so i need ur guys hepl to tell me what you think. _**

**_i do not own twilight or charmed_**

chapter 11

"There, there, Piper. You will forget. I think it is for the best, but it  
will only last until your stronger enough to handle them." Bella nodded and she put her grandmother put her hand on her forehead. She then whispered a spell and Bella fell to the ground just as a tall boy come from the kitchen.  
"Ahh you did it already? I wanted to talk to her before you took her memories." He said  
"Hey, Jake you can talk to her after she wakes up. She will still remember you. I just erased the vampire part of her memories. Now take her to her room and let her rest," Grams said as Jacob took Bella in his arms and took her to her room where she fell in a deep peaceful sleep.

"Hurt her, boy you hurt her by leaving her alone when she need you the most. I can say this much if she was with me and she meet you she would not have fell in love with you so easy, you would have to go thought her sisters, mother, both of her fathers and then me and am the hardest to win over, your good looks and charm do not work on me as they do with others. Well that's all we have to go and done waist your time and go see Piper she will not remember ahead of time, oh and before we go it was her choose to forget you all can't just ruin the happiness she just got just because you are selfish …." and with that they left all of them gave us hatful looks.

"Edward this is all of your fault!!" Alice yelled at me

"How is this my fault?" I yelled back at her

"If you don't make us leave Bella she would still be with us. Edward we hurt her you can't blame her if she wants to forget about us. I would too but if we stayed and helped her thought what she been thought maybe we would be with her right now. Edward you are the one that wanted to leave Bella for her own good not us. We wanted to stay with her, but you said it was to protect her and now look we where the ones who hurt her more." Alice looked at me with so much hate. I could not look at her in the eyes I looked always.

"She right Edward I don't know if I could forgive myself for leaving her as well." Emmett said as he looked up at me with sad eyes,

"Esme am me and jasper are going to leave the family for a while." Alice said as she turn to our mother, who only nodded

"Why would you do that? She is only a human she nothing."

"That where your wrong Rosalie you never got to know her like we did you never gave her a change you never if you did you would see." Alice said and left the room along with Jasper. I could not read her mind she was blocking me, she was mad thought I could tell and she was leaving all because of me. I looked down at the flood I was losing someone else close to me just like I lost Bella I wonder if this is this is how Bella felt when she was losing her family. And somewhere in my heart I know it was. I was feeling the same feeling she felt when we felt and when her grandmother and parents died but I think it hurt her even more then it was hurting me. This is when I know it was true I was a monster, I hurt those who I cared for more how could she ever have love me I don't know, oh Bella am sorry…

Bella pov

The next day at school

I can't believe everything that has happen, but am glad I'm home now with my sisters and my old friend. Grams left yesterday to the other world as we were calling it. Now I am back at school and it's been an Ok time.  
"We are so happy you feel better, but I can't believe this. It is like  
your last week of school!! Where are you moving to?" Kim asked me as we walked  
"We are going to New York for a while. They think it's a better place so I can feel a little more at home, you know.' I told them and they nodded  
"We are going to miss you. I mean, you have better fashion sense then the Cullen's do and love that tattoo! It's so cool." Alyssa said looking at my left shoulder where I had out 'family' symbol.  
"Thanks guys it's our family symbol. My sisters have it too. Do you mind my asking, but who are the Cullens?" I asked them, but before they could say anything I bummed into someone and fell to the ground.  
"Sorry Bella" I heard them say I looked up to see a group of 5 kids that looked about my age.  
"Um, are you talking to me?" I asked them and they looked surprised as I got up. "Anyways, sorry I should have been watching where I was walking." I told the big guy.  
"Hi there, Cullens" Kim said.  
"Oh, they're the ones you just told me about?" I asked and Alyssa who nodded.  
"Yeah, um, Cullens, this is Piper Halliwell. Piper, this is Emmett, the guy you cashed into, that's Rosalie, Jasper is the blond, Alice is the short one, and last but not least, Edward," Kim introduced.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said smiling at them for some reason. They looked like they were seeing a ghosted or something.  
"You don't know who we are?" the one name Edward asked.  
"Um, yeah, Kim just told me your names. You're Edward."  
"HEY WICHI!" I heard someone yell and turned to see Jake.  
"Hey Wolfy!" I called back to him as he came up to us.

"Kim, Alyssa, this is Jake. He's a friend of the family and my best guy friend," I said as he nodded and shook their hands.  
"Nice to meet you." he said and then turn to me "Come on Wichi. Prue told me to pick you up, so we can go to your place and start to pack. The movers are coming today so we are all going to sleep in the living room after they take all of the stuff," he said and I nodded.  
"Should be fun. Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you girls later," I said waving to them as we left the school.

Edward POV

"Well, we have to get going too. Bye guys," Kim said as they left as well. I stood there, just looking at the door that Bella just left thru.  
"What just happened?" Emmett asked.  
"I don't know but I didn't feel any anger in her when she saw us."  
Jasper said  
"I didn't see this coming. I think it's because of the wolf with her.  
But somehow she doesn't know who we are anymore," Alice said, looking like she was going to cry.  
"Come on, let's go home," I said as I led everyone to the car. As we  
did we saw Bella laughing and getting in the car she was diving and that wolf was messing her hair up. As they drove off it was like Bella never knew who we where and was leaving to a new life.

At the Cullen house.

We got home and told Esme and Carlisle about what happened. Esme, along with Alice, looked sad enough that if they could they would cry.  
"So she had no clue who you were. But that can't be! Just yesterday she knew who we were. She just can't forget us over one day," Esme said as she put her head on Carlisle's shoulder. It hurt me to see her hurting like this. She has been like my mother for so long that I don't like seeing her sad, ever.  
"Well that's what you think, but she need to forget." We all heard a  
voice and looked around but we couldn't see anyone.  
"Who is there?" I asked.  
"Oh, Mother, see you scared the vamps," another voice said and slowly they appeared to us. It was Bella's grandmother and her mother.  
"How did you do that?" Emmett asked.  
"We're dead. We can do this and more," we head Bella's father say as he also appeared.  
"What going on here?" Jasper asked.  
"We are here to talk," her grandmother said.  
Bella's father looked at me. "I thought Bella would not have to see any of you. You don't know how much you hurt her. You don't know how much it hurt me to see my little girl act as if she was dying. I didn't see her smile in so long. I was hoping she would never have to see any of you ever, but that was blow out of the water," he said, shaking his head.  
"Charlie, don't be so mean. Now back to what we are here for. Mother, why don't you start?"  
"Ok. Well as you know, she is a Halliwell, and as a Halliwell she is a witch, and a part of a family feared by all demons and respected by all magical creatures."  
"What does that have to do with her not remembering us?" Alice asked.  
"We were getting to that," Bella's mother said. "You see, after she  
was born the legend of the three sister witches was filled but they were in danger from a demon, and the only way to save her and her sisters was to take her and change her name along with my name. I could never tell Piper who she really was until her and her sisters where together again, and I knew I would not be alive to see that nor would my mother, who raised Prue and Phoebe. We did have them together once, when Piper was 5, but a demon almost took her. They could not tap into their powers until they are older and we could not have them together or the demons would take them apart and kill one of them, so that they would not have their full power. And now that they are together they can do so much good in life and they can defeat anything that tries and fight them," Bella's mother told us, proud as can be. Then she looked at  
me but her mother (Bella grandmother) spoke  
"But their powers are linked to their emotions and you and your family were getting in the way of her feelings. Everything was going great until she saw you all again. The pain came back and because she was not with me and I don't get to teach her that you don't need a man, and if you did it would only be to have kids and then let them go like an old bag of yesterday's garbage," her grandmother said.  
"Mother, that no way to talk about guys."  
"Oh who are you kidding? We Halliwells will always be unhappy with it comes to men They just cannot handle the power we have and would either try to use us for our power, or they leave us like we were yesterday's trash. When we do find that guy who can handle everything that happens to us, the demons usually ruin our happiness or they get killed..."  
" Mother, not all of them are like that," Bella's mother said looking a little sad.  
"Look let's not argue about this. It will not end well if we do, and  
right now we need to think about Piper," the old women said.  
"What are you trying to say?" Alice asked them as they turned to us.  
"We erased her memory of all of you. They were too painful for her and she was too young to be full of hate like that."  
"What!! So that why she acted like she's never seen us?" Emmett asked.  
He looked sad and mad at the same time.  
"Yes, she will remember when she finds someone who will be with her no matter what, and when that day comes she will be strong enough to handle those feelings of hurt and betrayal."  
"But we had to. I didn't want her to get hurt,"." I told them and her grandmother laughed


	13. not a stalker more like Guardian Angel

**_I want to thanks swimmer07 for being just a good beater!! And I would like more of u to Reviews guys I know more of you read this then 7 of you so review and I will update faster will this is faster then use to but till _**

**_50 years later Alice pov_**

It's been 50 years since I last saw my family. Since I had that fight with Edward, Jasper and I left to New York. I know Bella would need someone to watch over her, and, as clear as day, about 3 weeks after she moved her new 'boyfriend' tried to kill her. As she ran she was so out of it. I knocked the guy out and then ran to Bella and called Jasper. He stopped and picked her up, and since he was working as a taxi driver, and took her home. After that,  
I never saw that guy again. I have 'bumped' into Bella every now and then, but she never knows who I am. It's sad. I see her and her sisters shopping like crazy. They don't change the way they look. They look like they are in their early 20s.

I felt sorry for Bella when she lost her sister, Prue, 46 years ago. I wanted to go hug her and make her feel better but I count. Jasper and I missed her so much. She was destroyed after her older sister was gone, but then they found another sister that is about 2 years younger then Bella herself. Slowly she got better. It was hard for her at first, since she was trying to get used to being an older sister, but then she was happy again. She missed her older sister and her real father, who some how is still living. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he is some type of guardian angel or something or what happens if you married a witch I just don't know.

"Alice, come on, we're here," Jasper said as we got out of the car. We were at the airport where Esme and the others were arriving. I am happy that am going to see Esme again; it's been way too long. Once we got there we saw them and I ran to hug each of them, even Edward.

"Alice, Jasper, it's good to see you," Carlisle said as he hugged me.  
"Good to see you guys too. How was your flight?" I asked.  
"Just fine. Tell us, what have you two been up to?" Esme asked.  
"Nothing since, you know, we are here while they are everywhere. They have been going to at less 5 different school are going to a new one this year again collage this time thought." I saw that Edward was looking at us, trying to read what we were thinking, but we sent him memories of last night, which would have made him paler then he actually was.  
"Come on, let's go home for a while and then we can head to this new club that just opened like 3 weeks ago. It's becoming very hot," I said.  
"What is it called? " Rosalie asked.  
"P3. It belongs to 3 sisters and their names all start with a P. So you can see why they named it like that, "I answered as we got in the van.  
"Sounds cheesy to me," she said as she got in the back. As we drove we talked about what we missed while we were gone.

**_3 hours later at P3 with Paige and phoebe_**

"Ok, tell me again why are we here?" Paige asked as she locked Bella's office door.  
"Because we are loving, kind sisters that would do anything for Piper," Phoebe said as she looked at Paige unconvinced face "and because she signed the house out for tonight and it's only ten."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. So do you know why she wanted the house?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Come on; let's go tell Bobby that he going to have to lock up tonight and Piper is going to make it up to him by taking the next 5 openings and closings."  
"Wait, didn't she say she would take the next 2, not 5."  
"Well she making us pick all of this up, so I say 5."  
"You are one evil big sister…." She paused for a minute and said, "I so love it." they both laughed at that.  
"Yeah, come on, let's go." As they went they walked by the Cullens and Phoebe stopped and turned to see them.  
"Don't I know you?" she asked, looking at them  
"Come on, Phoebe. Let's go! We don't have time for this. I want to show Piper the things we got" Paige said as she pulled Phoebe always from the Cullen's.  
"Coming" she said, not looking back.  
"It can't be them. There's no way. They must be over 60 or 70 by now. They must be the grandkids or something," Phoebe thought as they went to talk to Bobby.

_**With the Cullen's.**_

This is a pretty cool place. And the music… wow," Emmett said as he sat there with Rosalie. They all seemed to like the club. That was when they saw her. It was Bella's sister. She looked at them and stopped.  
"Don't I know you?" she asked them, but then a younger girl, that  
looked no older then 18, yanked her arm.

"Come on, I want to show Piper the things we got. Let's get going," she said as they left. Phoebe still looked at the Cullen's.  
"Piper… isn't that the name the Bella told us? Was that her sister? And who is that other girl? Alice did you know that Bella lived here?" everyone looked at Alice, and she looked them a little guiltily.

"Um… did I mention that Bella is the one that owns this place with her older sister and younger half-sister?"

**_Alice POV_**  
Edward gave me an evil look. If I was not dead already, I would have been  
then and there.  
"How is that it's been 50 years and they should be around 60 by now, with a family and grandkids, not looking like they are in their teens or 20s."  
"They can choose what age they want to look like for them. They never get old. Bella chose to look like she is 19 or 20 at all times. Her older sister is like the age of 25 and their younger sister like 16 on the weekends but 18 another days. Bella has fallen for all the wrong guys. First, she fell for a warlock. I think it was him we saved her from being killed by. After that it was a Chinese guy that die and was turn to a ghost that was really hot and they had so much in common. Then she fell for another demon, a geek this time, and even more that is just too painful to name off. She made this place about 3 weeks back and it's going so well for her," I said.  
"What happen to her other sister?" Emmett asked.  
"She died in a demon attack saving Bella. It was really hard for her too over come, but little by little she got better. I don't know how but she did. I ran into her once in a while to make sure she was doing well, and then she meet her other younger sister and they became Charmed Ones again."

"So you have been like her stalker?" Emmett asked me

"No more like a Guardian Angel." I answered back at him

"stalker." they all said

"Come on Alice we are going to have a long talk about this. Esme said and we all stood up to leave…. Man I am not a stalker….. Am like her Guardian Angel.!!

**_A\N lol like it? Will hope you did next chapter will be better since they are going to see Bella again lets see how it goes I don't even know and am writing it!! Will review and I will update more. _**


	14. piper with the handly man!

_**Phoebe pov **_

Paige and I were walking into our family club as I bummed one of the people that I had hurt my sister at that moment I had vision.

**The Vision**

I saw them in the parking lot and then they were attacked and were killed by one of the demons…

**End of Vision**

When I came back to normal I looked at my little sister and picked up the papers important papers we came to get.

"What did you see?" Paige asked me

"We have to go out now one of the demons are going to attack those people" I said as I ran out after them Paige running after me caring the folders.

Once outside I look around and found them

"Hey you guys get down now!" I yelled and they looked at me that when the demon came out

"TRASH CANS!" I head Paige yell dropping the folders again and throwing and thought the cans the demon making the family go down. I ran to them and looked at the demon and throw a potion at them, but it only made them run always.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Paige asked me

"Ya, but I never seen them before and I don't think they will stop. I looked at the family.

"You guys are going to have to come with us. I'm Phoebe and this is my younger sister Paige." I said and they all looked at us.

"What just happen?" the big guy asked I think his name was Emmett.

"Don't worry about it, it was just two demons tiring to kill you all, so if you would come with us we can tell you what going on at our house, its only about 20 minutes from here." I said as they all looked at me oddly I said

"Hey if you want to stay alive, its better you come with us we have to find out why they want you all die and then how to vanish them, so come on you can follow us with your van." I said as me and Paige walked to my car, and they did as we said, god Piper is going to be so pissed when we get there early she was support to have the house until about 12 or 11 at night. Oh will nothing in our life ever goes as plan this is just another night.

_**About 20 minutes later Paige pov **_

We got home and me and phoebe got to the back the family where waiting for use

"Hey make yourself useful and help us out with our bags." Phoebe said as she took 3 boxes and four bags in each hand. All of the 3 guys that looked about 17 and 18 came and took the other bags and we all went in.

"Don't you think we went too far with the shopping?" I asked her

"That what shopping is all about."

"Right I don't know I feel a little guilty, maybe we should check with piper." We all then head giggles and out came piper and Leo came in hand in hand her with her blouse buttons all undone and her wearing nothing but a pair of shout shorts and Leo had nothing but his musher shirt and his paints. She turned and saw us and she froze the room and she fells on her face and slid to us. She looked up at us and she was blushing

"Um hi" was all she said as we helped her up.

"Will she might have other things on her mind like having her way with the handily man." phoebe said laughing

"What are you guys doing here early? And who are they?" She asked

"They were attacked by demons and we had to come home to keep them save."

"Oh look phoebe front class bar she means business. She does." I said pulling her shirt a little and she slapped my hand

"Ya, I can see that."

"Do you guys mind?" she asked as she cross her arms to cover herself.

"No I think it's great.. As long as he still not, on the clock." I said as I looked over at the frozen Leo

"No I just mean can you guys get out of here and how was your shopping and how much did you guys spend?"

"Not as good as yours that for such, and we spend a lot." phoebe told her.

As I took out something we got "Why don't you put this." I asked as I showed her a red lased bra. I laughed a little and Piper gave us the evil look.

"I so hate you!" she hissed

"Come on we are kidding, we are real happy that you found someone new I mean we all be a big slump for way to long, but now that I'm getting a new job, you with the hot handily man and me with the new guy at work it seem like everything is going good for use right now."

"Don't say that every time we think things are going to be ok something happens to, to make them ok." She said but before we could say anything someone bet us to it

"Bella! What the hell do you think you doing young lady?" the older of the females yelled at what seem to be Piper.

"Um sorry, but do I know you?" she asked and everyone went quite she then looked at the shout fairy like girl and she smiled

"I know you I seen you before. Alice that your name right?" she nodded

"Hi there piper" she said

"Ya, I thought so, I see you a lot at my club you must really like it."

"Ya its really cool, this is my family and that is my mother." she said

"Nice to meet you, but you are not my mother to see me what to do trust me am old enough to know what am doing."

"Will, I don't know about that Piper, let's talk about your safety.." I said with a smile

"Ya and while we are on the subject of safety…" Phoebe looked at Piper and I smirked as she coved herself some more.

"I'm not fifteen I know, ok." she said "now get out of here time is almost out."

"Oh I wanted to say hi to him thought." I said

"That its" and with one swing of her arm she thought us all in the other room

"Now be quite." she said

"We will if you will." We yelled out and laughed as she could hear her walk back and unfroze Leo and they were back in to running upstairs me and phoebe watching them from the door way, we then went back with the others and we were laughing

"I'm glad she found a good guy finally" I told her. We turn to the family too see them all a little mad.. What the hell is with that?


	15. guilt Edward's pov

Chapter 15

**Wow long time no read! Hi everyone sorry for not updating in so long time I just been so busy with school but here it is what you been waiting for Chapter 15! I hope you all like it sorry if it's short and plz RR! Thanks I will try and update at least once a week! Well here it is enjoy **

**I do not own Charmed or twilight but if I did this is how I would had made them both go lol **

Edward's pov

Everyone was quit after we were push into the living room. Even though the two sisters could not hear what was going on didn't mean we couldn't we were vampires after all and I could hear and even read that man's head and it made me want to go upstairs and rip him into small pieces how dear he touch that way! She was MINE!

'Edward calm down it's you're the only one to blame you, you did leave her so don't go and get mad if she moved on' Jasper thought to me as he send some calming waves I sight I know he was right, but that didn't mean I wasn't mad even if she was doing what I wanted her to do. What I wanted to know was how is it that she's still alive and look no older then in her early 20's and her sisters I know their he charmed ones, but this was too much could they out live a vampire? Did they age at all and how can they stay in one town without the others humans realizing that they never have age.

"Any way's as you all can see piper didn't remember you or even know how you are." The oldest of the three said and we looked at her

"My names Phoebe if you don't remember it, and this is our newest addition to the family Paige she out half-sister." She told us as we nodded or shook her hand,

"Are they the ones that hurt piper the most when she was younger?" the red head asked her older sister who nodded and she then looked at us and sighted I couldn't read any of their minds they were like Bella as well.

"Well at least she won't be hurt while they're here, and whole knows maybe Leo well get her to remember again and this time around it won't hurt case she have us with her." She said

"How is it that she doesn't remember us?" Esme asked

"Our Grams put a spell on her since her feelings were getting in the way of our duties, of cause she did it with piper knowing, you see our powers are linked to our feeling emotional state, if we are a mess so our powers and it's not a good idea to go into battle with our powers all over the place, and before you ask the only way for the spell to end is when she find a new love that is stronger then the one she felt for you, and Leo's the first guy she dates in a while but then again she's been in a slum for a while now." Paige said

"Who hasn't? we each had gone out, Dated, or married a demon at least once it's hard to date already so know add the demon who gets close to you to destroy you then get one messed up dating life." Phoebe said as she sat down

"Ok we have a few extra rooms you can stay in or stay down here you can do whatever you want but if you need to go out then one of us have to go with you to make such your safe we can't do anything until tomorrow." Paige told us as she sighted and got up but then she glared at us

"Oh and if you try anything with Piper be such that I well be there to bet you case she my sister and I won't let anyone hurt her. You hurt her enough for a life time, so let her be happy with someone who can make her happy.." she said as she walked away from me

"That goes the same with me after well don't with the demons that are after you can leave and we hope we never run into each other ever again.." The other said as she walked with he other one

"We left I life for her own good she was in danger with us there! I didn't want to put her in anymore danger is that so wrong?" I asked them they looked at me with cold eyes

"Leaving hurt her more than staying at least when you were there she was happy and alive after you left you might as well have killed her,. I don't want to see my little sister go thought that again, it's hard to see someone you love so much act like they have no life in them anymore." She said and left making us all feel so guilty once she was gone Alice looked like she would have sobbed if she could


End file.
